Unmei Force's Visions
by Xovercreator
Summary: This story will be a collection of possible arcs that are to come with the Unmei Force storyline, with a full chapter each that acts as a game's demo. Content here might be changed when they are finally officially released as chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Unmei Force Solitary Legends: Steel Avenger

Chapter Demo: Vs. Sundowner

A/N: This will be the first of my preview of the unique arcs that will occur in Unmei Force Solitary Legends, the second volume of Unmei Force. Note, this is a preview that I was inspired to write, and so will or will not be altered in the actual story itself. Think of this chapter like a game demo in story form.

* * *

 _On the rooftops of the World Marshal HQ in Denver, Colorado..._

Raiden was dashing across the rooftops of the facility, as Richard, Gus and Reisen were following after him. Richard was wearing a full-body light-weight exosuit, who was decorated with black and white strips on the sides of his torso, with his suit colour being a dark gold, with his hands covered by cybernetic gloves, and his feet protected by armoured boots, as a golden futuristic katana was resting on his side. Gus was in the same attire as Richard, with the exosuit on his body, but he was bare-handed, and his feet were merely worn with army boots. Reisen, who does not have her trademark rabbit ears, was clad in special ops team gear, with medkit and military utility sash on her waist, and a heavy assault rifle in her hands.

They soon dash onto the heli-pad, where it was raining heavily, and where they saw Sundowner, who has had his back turned against them, as he then faced them with a condescending smile.

"How's this, Jack?" Sundowned taunted, as he spread his arms out. "We can play up here without damaging the merchandise. And your friends are free to join in the fun as well."

"Merchandise you say..." Gus darkly replied with cold fury. "I won't forgive you, Sundowner. You are the worst type of scum, to use the innocence of children to mold your weapons of mass destruction. I will not let you and the other Desperados succeed in creating a world of eternal war."

"Well, kid, you haven't seen the bigger picture yet." Sundowner said. "To be honest, I kinda can't stand your type of preaching. It's just empty promises, while we can actually get something from our plans. Anyway, what happens in three hours then?"

"You..." Gus hissed.

"Heheheh... Don't matter. You're too late." Sundowner mocked them. "Even at Mach 2, you still wouldn't make it. And killing all of you is going to take some time: nice, slow and painful, just how I like it."

Suddenly, helis began to rise to the height of the helipad, as they aim their spotlights at the helipad, as the tinted-red metallic armor panels on his back immediately move in front of him, operated by mechanical motor joints connected to his body, before slotting themselves on his shoulders.

"Like I said, kids are cruel, Jack. And I'm very in touch with my inner child!" Sundowner cackled, as he pulled out his twin toothed scissors blades, before his mask immediately latched onto his mouth, as Raiden and Richard ready their weapons.

"Ayase, Alex. Take care of anyone who interferes.. Leave Sundowner to me and Raiden." Richard ordered his allies.

"Roger that." Reisen said, as she produces a anti-air homing rocket launcher, as she places it on her back with her assault rifle.

"I'll cover your back, Rei." Gus replied, as he pulled out his twin pistols, as he readies a stance to shoot down any covering soldiers on the hovering helis.

Richard and Raiden then ready their blades, as Raiden shifts into a samurai stance, while Richard whips his blade out to his side.

"You can be crueler than that, Jack." Sundowner said, before he then shifted his armor panels into a frontal barricade in front of him, before dashing at Raiden. "DIE!"

Raiden manages to catch the barrier, before he pries the top two panels away with his hands, rendering Sundowner vulnerable and the panels locked back in their original position on their shoulders, before Raiden slashed his katana down on Sundowner, only for the high-frequency blade to strike the metal, and cause a explosion that knocks Raiden back, as the armour was undented.

"What..!?" Raiden cried.

"Explosive armour! Both of you, keep your blades away from that shield." The Doktor shouted, stating the nature of the armour plates Sundowner is using. "Your body should analyse it for you, and show you where to attack so it does not detonate. If you can only hit the right spot with your blade, maybe you can drop his guard."

"Got that, Doktor." Richard said. "But there are only one of him and two of us. he can't protect himself properly if he only got enough armour plates for one full shield. If we flank him from either side, he will be forced to divert half of his plates to either of us. Sounds like a plan, Raiden?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." Raiden said, as he dashed forward, as Richard followed after him.

The two of them flanked Sundowner from the sides, as Sundowner was forced to split his armour plates into two half-shields, and defend himself on the spot. The two blade-wielders carefully slash at Sundowner so that they don't strike their blades against the armour plates, before Richard then concentrated to enter a pseudo-version of Zandatsu Mode, known as Focus Time, as time slowed around him, and manages to slash his swords through a miniscule gap between two armour plates. Instead of resulting in a explosion like when Raiden struck at the shield before, and caused the armour plates to split apart from the sheer vibration caused by the blade's velocity, as Sundowner grunts.

"Now!" Richard cried, as he reentered Focus Time, as he severed one of the topmost motor arms, which took out the armour plate that was attached to it, leaving Sundowner with one armour plate less.

"The fuck!?" Sundowner growled, before he then whirred his armour plates around in a arc to try and bludgeon the duo with them. "Not bad, Rei and Jack. Not bad at all."

He then shifted his armour panels to form a shield behind himself, as he began his attack, dashing at Raiden, with his blades out, lunging and dashing at him with a over-head swing of his blades, as Richard was forced to attack Sundowner from the side, which left him in the same amount of danger as Raiden did, as he was forced to block the bludgeoning strikes from the armour plates, and being cut to pieces by Sundowner's attacks.

"Beg for your life!" Sundowner yelled, as he slammed his blades down on Raiden, who managed to dead-lock his katana onto them, as they back away after a moment of struggling against each other.

While the duo were fighting Sundowner, several of the enemy helis approaching the helipad, as they fired their vulcans and missiles at Richard and Raiden, as they were forced to pull away from fighting Sundowner, as they sprinted around to evade the attacks. Reisen immediately proved herself useful, as she fired off homing anti-air missiles from her launcher that took out the helis, allowing the close-combat duo to continue their attack. However, this also got the attention of the other helis to her and Gus, as they fired upon them, forcing them to retreat from the helipad, while they fight the rest of the enemy forces.

"Sorry, Rei, got to bail!" Gus said. "I think you guys won't have anymore trouble, with the helis after us."

"It's fine. You're doing well, Alex." Richard replied, before he then turned to Sundowner, who was charging at him with his shield in front. "Motherfucking-!"

Richard managed to barely steady his body to catch Sundowner in his charge, as he was pushed onto the edge of the helipad, before he grinded Sundowner to a halt

"I wanna hear you scream, Rei. Scream in pain!" Sundowner sadistically exclaimed.

"Not a damn chance, baldy!" Richard retorted back, before then pried the shield open on the middle with his hands, causing the motor arms wielding the armoured panels to be exposed again. "Goddamn interrupt a chat with a friend, will you!? Fuck off!"

Richard then entered Focus Time, and cut off all but the middle two of the armour plates off Sundowner, before then planting a roundhouse kick that sent Sundowner back to the centre of the battlefield, before he then dashed forward and raised his blades, only to strike against the explosive armour plates at the last moment, causing him to be knocked flying from the reversal of velocity, causing him to skid across the slippery ground.

"I'm fucking invincible!" Sundowner laughed at Richard's failure, as the black-haired fighter managed to flip himself back onto his feet in a fluid motion.

"We'll see about that." Richard retorted back.

Raiden then attacked from a different angle, as he managed to attack Sundowner while he was getting up, before he dodged back to avoid another swing from Sundowner.

"Cry for mercy!" Sundowner roared, as he jumped into the air and slammed his blades down towards Raiden, who sidestepped away from the attack quickly enough, before he then uses Zandatsu Mode just when Sundowner merged the panels into a shield, and sliced the panels open, and cut away the motor arms supporting them, as Sundowner staggers back, as he seemed to be pressured by the loss of his defensive equipment.

"Not so tough without those shields of yours, huh!?" Richard roared, before he then drew his katana, and slashed Sundowner in a swift combo, before finishing off with a fist strike that disorients Sundowner, causing to limp backwards.

However, the moment of weakness was short-lived, as he immediately equipped the top-half of his mask, the visor, as it glowed eerily red, as he thrashed and shook while he roared at the heavens with rage. He then shifts his blades together, before he then used a device to clamp them together, turning them into the scissors they were.

"I'll split you in two!" Sundowner yelled with rage, before he charged at the duo, as he swung his scissored blades around, opening and shutting them in a attempt to cleave pieces off their bodies, as Raiden and Richard was forced to dodge rapidly to avoid his strikes.

Often, he would do a wide swing that would slice through a large area around himself with his blades, after detaching them for a follow-up strike, forcing them to either get higher or lower than the blade swing by sliding or jumping, as Richard and Raiden seem to be doing quite flawlessly against Sundowner, as they have already fully predicted his attack patterns, dodging them without much ease.

Suddenly, Sundowner jumped to one of the platforms that have the metallic poles with lights for guidance of the helicopters, as several Desperado cyborgs jumped from the remaining transport helis, in order to attack the partners. However, they were swiftly dispatched with a few dashes and blade strikes, as Raiden uses Zandatsu Mode to steal the electrolyte-filled spinal cords to replenish his energy and stamina, while Richard merely booted the diced enemies he cut within Focus Time.

"Ah, this looks useful!" Sundowner claimed, before he then detached the pole with a loud metallic shriek, and jumping back on the helipad. "Eat this!"

Sundowner then swung the pole like a bat in a clockwise manner, as Richard and Raiden were forced to use their blades to block the attack, as they were knocked side-to-side by the force of the repeated swings, before the pole broke after a few swings due to the strain caused by the metal hitting the much harder blades.

"Enough of this. I'm ending this." Richard said, before he then dashed at Sundowner, before activating his Overclock Drive, as his suit glowed much brighter, and his katana turned white from the attack, before he then slashed at Sundowner relentlessly, leaving little to no space between his attacks due to the heightened speed of his attacks, before he then slashed across Sundowner's chest, causing a hybird of blood and electrolyte to pour out of his chest, as he staggered back, shaking around disoriented.

"Son of a bitch... You... got me..." Sundowner wheezed, before he then tripped over the edge, falling towards the ground with his back facing it.

Raiden then placed his weapon to the side. "I guess that's the end of the bastard. I wonder if he will talk before he's going to die and shut down." Raiden commented.

"He may. Which makes it suspicious that he isn't saying anything yet..." Richard replied back, before he walked over to the edge, trying to see if Sundowner really fell, before one of the helicopters rose suddenly below him, causing Richard to suddenly jump shortly back, as Sundowner was hanging on the landing rails of the heli.

"Playtime's over, boys! Time to die!" Sundowner shouted, before he then threw his arm forward, commanding the heli to unload its missile payload onto the helipad, as Richard and Raiden immediately jump over the ledge with their own cries, as they were free-falling to the ground.

"Fuck! Any plans to get us out of this one, Raiden?" Richard asked frantically, as his voice was patched through comms to ensure the wind didn't garble his voice.

"Damnit... I don't see any..." Raiden cursed, before he then saw a lone bird-like flying drone, that was below them. "Hold still. I'll hack into the drone to get us back up."

"Hurry the fuck up if you are! Make sure I can grab it's gun or its wings!" Richard cried, before he then shifted his body up to try and momentarily slow down his fall, as the exo-suit spurted some air jets from the joints to assist with deceleration.

Raiden then attached himself to the window wall of the headquarters, before sprinting down it vertically, and then jumping off it to reach the drone, as he impaled the drone's control unit with his katana, as the penetration point threw up sparks, and the drone was wobbling in the air, before Raiden was able to get full control of it, before he then guided the drone down to Richard's level, as he grabbed the wings like a spread-out handlebar.

"About time!" Richard cried, before Raiden guided the drone through the building, breaking through the window, and flying up it, as he dodged falling debris and structural supports by minutely turning and twisting the bird drone out of the way, until they reached the top, where the room was still unbroken and in their way. "Let me!"

Richard then used what remained of his energy in Focus Mode, to take his katana in one hand, as he sliced a hole large enough for the two of them to pass through unharmed, as they flew through the helipad, as Raiden righted the course of the drone to Sundowner's heli.

"This is my stop! Go get him!" Richard said, as he let go of the drone, and dropped down on the unbroken part of the helipad.

The heli fired off its missile in a attempt to destroy the drone, only for Raiden to make it do a barrel-roll to let the missiles fly past it harmlessly, before he then used the katana to fling the drone towards the heli with high speed in its last moments on control, as Sundowner covered himself to try and protect himself.

"Christ!" He cried, before he was flung off the heli, towards the landing Raiden, and Richard, as Raiden first carved up Sundowner into many pieces, before Richard decapitated Sundowner's head from the mess that was formerly his body, as the pieces fall to the ground, and Sundowner's head rolled across the ground, before stopping upright.

Suddenly their comms buzzed, as they heard Sundowner's weak and fading voice.

"Attaboy, Jack, Rei..." Sundowner coughed through the comms.

"What happens in three hours!?" Raiden demanded.

"He'll... launch... Operation... Tecumseh..." Sundowner wheezed weakly.

"Who? The new Senator Armstrong?" Richard asked as well.

"I've already... said... too much..." Sundowner groaned, before his voice began to crack and echo. "I have a call to make..."

"Cut yourself shaving?" Jetstream Sam joked, intruding in the conversation with a chuckle.

"Heh heh. Asshole..." Sundowner wheezed with a strained laugh. "They're good... real good... You knew this would happen, didn't ya... Well, you'll get your wish... Up to you... Sammmmmmmm..."

Sundowner's voice trailed, as his body shut down, and he finally died, before another call to their comms came, this time from the Doktor.

"Raiden here. I've taken Marshal HQ." Raiden reported to the Doktor. "We're still fine."

"Ja, ja. I have just entered Denver airspace. I will be there soon." The Doktor impatiently responded back.

"Hurry. Things are about to hit the fan as it is, Doktor." Richard replied.

"Raiden... What Sundowner said..." Boris muttered.

"We know. Something as bad as this, far worse than 9-11... It would be a utter apocalypse to let happen..." Gus said, as he returned to the heli-pad with Reisen. "We're safe as well, Doktor, if you can still hear us. We will be making a safe return back without anyone in pursuit."

"He said something about being unable to get there even if we went Mach 2." Reisen added her opinion to the group. "By calculation, that would be more than 4500 km away. So it won't be located in American soil, or anywhere near North America in that matter."

"If it's going to spike demands for PMCs, it's gotta be a political hot-spot." Kevin chimed in. "A coup or civil war in a stable region wouldn't have a domino effect."

"And they want to draw in a superpower..." Raiden said. "Then... No..."

"What?" Boris asked. "What is it!?"

"We just figured out the plan. The president is going to be at Pakistan. Pakistan is within the range of Mach 2 at 3 hours from here." Richard explained. "If he is assassinated, it's a new war on terror, with renewed flames of conflict. Round 2, they would say. Boris, if you can, contact the military, anyone who could help us stop this."

"Official channels have been frozen since Mexico. Unofficial channels would take too long." Boris rebutted the order with a explanation.

"Besides, what's our proof? Who's going to believe us over World Marshal?" Kevin added his opinion.

"Then we don't have any other options. We will need to get there first." Reisen stated the only choice in the matter.

" _Nevozmozhno!_ Impossible!" Boris rebuked, speaking in native Russian for the first half of his statement. "It is the other side of the planet! Even if we're in the world's fastest jet right now, it's not even close!"

"Hold up." Courtney said, as she entered the comms conversation. "It's not a jet we need. An RLV would make it there with time to spare."

"Hm... That's..." Kevin said.

"Mach 23, if we're talking one atmosphere." Courtney added. "17650 miles per hour."

"That would make Pakistan in under half an hour." Boris calculated the distance and the speed for the time.

"Right, then contact Solis." Raiden replied, before he then shut down the communications between the two teams.

"This isn't going to be a easy job, Raiden. I doubt that Desperado and the other forces responsible for all of this, will let us get a easy way to Solis." Richard clicked his tongue, as he sheathed his weapon, which was cleaned of Sundowner's blood by the falling rain. "But we can't give up when time is this scarce. Doktor said he's about to be here."

Raiden only remained silent, before a helicopter piloted by Doktor appeared, as the cargo hatch opened, allowing Raiden and the team to enter the heli, before it closed again.

"Cargo's all set to go, sir." One of the supporting crew of the heli reported back.

"Excellent. Commence takeoff in semi-auto mode." Doktor ordered the heli.

The heli then left the damaged HQ, as they took to the skies above Denver, flying towards Solis.


	2. Chapter 2

Unmei Force: Sengoku BASARA 4 Sumeragi

Chapter One-Shot: Hearts of Two Paths

* * *

 _At Ginga..._

Richard slowly walked down the stone path that laid in front of him, as the location that he was in, had a very dim atmosphere, as the skies above were almost completely dark, with the white clouds barely visible in the skies. There were ruins of shrine gates and small buildings near the path, with the sight of high mountains faraway in the distance, as the path had a sharp right turn that would take him under a temple gate, which is very decreipt from negligence of the wear accumulated over many decades.

Dressed in the attire that made him Musashi Miyamoto in the world of Sengoku BASARA, he continued to walk, his expression a stoic mask, even when he had the lined up soldiers on either side of the path, all bearing the symbol and banner of the Ashikaga clan, a circle cut horizontally by two lines.

The soldiers tried their best to keep their composure before Richard, but some of them couldn't help but to show their fear of Richard, as some of them quivered slightly on their feet, and some banged the tips of their spear on the ground as a sign of respect. Richard paid no attention to them, as he slowly went past the gate, before he came into view of the large ruins of the grand palace that used to exist before, as all that was left as proof of its existence was a half-broken wooden frame structure, and the massive ground of the palace.

He slowly walked onto the ground, as the footsteps echoed in the silent night, as the soldiers behind him moved to guard the entrance to the temple grounds, while the person who was on the palace grounds revealed himself, as he was a man with brown hair, that is tied into a knot behind his head by a red band with golden strips, a steeled expression with hardened brown eyes and a thin moustache. He was dressed in black and red samurai armour, complete with every part of the armour, as well as the addition of a scarf, cape and a sash, all purple with golden edges, and in his hand with a twin-ended shaku baton, as the edges had a thin opening across the entire length, as if it stored weapons inside of it.

"What I wish for is..." The man spoke, as he lifted his shaku baton, as he spun it in his own hand, moving it slowly across. "...a burning era, in which people seethe with ambition. Rise, o comrades! The time of creation is upon us!"

He then caught the shaku baton, as he pointed it at Richard. Receiving the challenge from the well-armed leader, he immediately drew his twin blades.

"Tell me... Yoshiteru Ashikaga." Richard spoke in a stoic tone. "How does it feel to be the one sole existence of this country? To be above the various lords that vie for power?"

"Ah... So you are 'Musashi Miyamoto'." Yoshiteru said with a steady smile on his lips. "Or so you claim yourself as."

"Oh?" Richard asked with a slight hint of intrigue in his voice. "And how so do you think that I'm a mere imitation? I possess the twin blades, and I seek to fight for the sake of battle. Taking into Ieyasu's service changes nothing at all. I am still the legendary swordsman who fights for the sake of people. Perhaps it's whoever you claim that is the impostor here. I have heard of another who used my name, a wild savage who is only skilled at using his twin wooden blades. If you think he's worthy of the name 'Musashi Miyamoto', then I would be disappointed at your attempt to provoke me."

"A emperor knows of his people." Yoshiteru answered back. "Even those who seem to make themselves scarce. I have been watching the wars that have ravaged this land before. Of all the people who have been granted an audience with me, to show me their resolve, I find you to be one who has something that gives me a sense of unease. You took the name of 'Musashi Miyamoto', and you have proven to be a warrior who is fitting of the name, with the accomplishments that you have raised. If you were to be truly 'Musashi', then I would have made you the emperor of this land on this very spot. I need not proof if the defeat of the greatest forces was done by your very own hand. Such power and skill is in match of my own, and worthy of being the heir of the throne that I hold. But however, even though I am afraid to insult a comrade, you are not truly he, as much as you try to prove yourself even more worthy. To a name, a unique legacy is created. Even for someone who is considered barbaric like the real Musashi, they have their own path that they walk, that no-one is capable of standing on. That is the true meaning of a name."

Richard merely went into silence, before he then went into a fit of loud laughter, stopping after a while.

"As expected of the Sword Shogun." Richard responded back with a grin. "They say that you are well versed in both blade and mind. These rumours truly underestimate your true capabilities, if you are able to deduce that with proper reasoning, and give off such an enlightening speech. I am truly impressed how you compliment my deeds, but criticise the fact that I have stolen Musashi's identity. If you had any doubts in your own heart, then yes, I am not Musashi Miyamoto. But however, my name is not important. Only Ieyasu and only he, knows my true name, for the name is something that defines the being I am. Speaking it only demeans my own existence, as someone who lets deeds define their existence, not their name."

"Those are indeed interesting words to live by, comrade." Yoshiteru agreed. "However, despite how you speak... I know of the pain that lies within your heart. The pain that makes your heart clouded with regret, sorrow and rage."

"Hm...?" Richard's smile faded away, when he heard those words. "And what does it matter?"

"More than what you think." Yoshiteru answered back. "When I look into your heart through your eyes, I see someone who is surrounded by people who he calls friends, but is still unhappy with his life, as if those friends that he made mean little to his inner heart. It is as if you had separated yourself from your friends, for whatever reason that even I am not able to discern. But with those inner feelings that hurt you, I can only pity whatever tragedy that you have weathered through. I see a part of myself in you, in all truth. Someone who is alone at the pinnacle of power and potential. I can understand how you might have felt, having been forced to live this way."

Richard's grip on the blades tightened hearing those words, as the handles of the hilts creaked under it, and his expression slowly darkened.

"Is that... what you have to say?" Richard asked slowly, as he slowly closed his eyes.

Yoshiteru merely remained silent, before he crossed his arms. "That is truly what I think." He answered back deliberately.

Richard remained silent, before he then began to chuckle gently, although the laughter did not seem to be that of something amused, but more of a laughter in sarcasm.

"You... Yoshiteru Ashikaga..." Richard responded back, as his tone was completely hostile and cold. "Don't make me laugh."

Richard then charged right at Ashikaga, with his blades out, as he let out a cry, slamming both of his blades down at Ashikaga, who immediately countered using his shaku baton, as a sword blade appeared out of one end, long enough to counter both blades swung down on it.

"Me... like you...!?" Richard raised his voice. "SUCH A PATHETIC JOKE YOU MADE, YOSHITERU!"

Richard then dashed back, avoiding a counter from Yoshiteru, who swung his shaku baton up, before withdrawing the blade.

"I don't need your pity or your respect, Yoshiteru!" Richard growled. "I need none of it! I don't care about such petty emotions! All I need is to defeat the enemies before me, in order to achieve my purpose!"

"But what purpose do you seek, young comrade?" Yoshiteru questioned back. "What is it that you truly seek in this war-torn world of chaos? Is it fame? Is it recognition? Or the purpose of protecting those who you care about? Or is it even vengeance? All of these reasons I have heard before from the warlords who challenged me. You are no different, comrade."

"My purpose means nothing to someone who created this very conflict for the sake of your personal desires!" Richard retorted back, as he immediately rushed back to attack Ashikaga, as the two of them clashed against each other. "Tell me, Yoshiteru Ashikaga? As I have said before, how does it feel at the summit of strength? Where you are completely alone? People have fought and killed each other just to prove themselves worthy of the throne, to have a chance to fight against you! All those dreams and ambitions, crushed because of your actions in letting the ambitions of the strong crush the weak, all while you watch from your elevated throne! Is this truly the person that you wish to be seen as, a cruel emperor who sparked wars for the sake of finding someone worthy of your name!?"

"So this is how you truly feel about me, comrade." Yoshiteru spoke with a sympathetic tone. "Indeed, I am alone, and I resent that fact as much as I try to hide it in the face of the other warlords. For you, who is not a warlord with ambition, but still have earned my interest, I will bestow proper respect by treating you as a true comrade. What you say might be true, comrade, but what does it mean to have ambition? Any dream can have ambition, from the dreams of the masses, to the dreams of those with authority and power. All of them are the same, varying only in their goals and the paths taken to reach them. Ieyasu, who you have served under, is no different. He fought for the sake of unifying all through kindness and peace. Do you still not serve him properly, knowing that he is like the rest of the warlords, except with his own ideals?"

"SHUT UP!" Richard screamed back, as he slammed his blades against Yoshiteru's own, as Yoshiteru immediately swung the baton around, before the blade was replaced with a long spear, as the emperor used the polearm to force Richard away from him. "It doesn't matter what I served Ieyasu for. Besides, the words of a hypocrite mean nothing to me! Tell me, Yoshiteru, do you truly consider those before you as friends, when you have done so much to ruin their lives? It's because of the wars that everyone has to lose something in exchange for the throne. I refuse to believe that someone like you could consider those below him as 'friends', because you consider them nothing more than beings of interest than actual people, people who fight for your own twisted entertainment. Is that what 'friends' do to each other!?"

"You may say that, but the way you speak of friends... When you speak of the term, your heart darkens." Yoshiteru answered back, before he then morphed the shaku baton into a large bow, with the baton as the handle of the bow, nocking arrow after arrow, trying to hit Richard with each shot, often firing off a spread of them. "When you speak of friends, I see the very same pain writhe within your heart. It is as if that you have been so afraid of losing your friends that you have done all of this for the sake of ensuring that your friends would be safe under your wing. Even though I may be friendless at the summit, I can understand that principle clearly, and the reasoning behind it. Come, I will see for myself if you are strong enough to prove yourself a guardian of your friends."

Richard cut down arrow after arrow, as Yoshiteru's words seem to only infuriate him further. "Look at you, all smiling and smug... You're toying with me, aren't you? I guess there's one quality that we share, Yoshiteru. We both garner a smile towards those we face, either to assure or spite those before us. And in truth, now that I'm subject to the very same ploy, it truly infuriates me." Richard spoke with venom in his voice. "If you've been toying with me all along because I haven't taken you seriously enough, then let me show you what I truly can do!"

He then roars, as he charges right at Yoshiteru, who immediately snapped back to using the blade, as he found that Richard's strikes were much more concentrated and swift as his previous attacks. Yoshiteru was being knocked back by Richard's strikes, before being knocked into the air by a upwards swing. Richard pursued Yoshiteru in the air, not letting the former emperor go, as he laid slash upon slash with angered roars, before knocking Yoshiteru down with a downwards strike.

Yoshiteru managed to recover upon hitting the ground, as he slid across the floor a little, before he managed to stop himself, before he then began to laugh heartily. "That's right... Just like that. Show me what your true strength is like, comrade!" Yoshiteru spoke with passion in his voice, before he then spun his shaku baton around him twice, before lifting it up into the air, as the shaku baton had the spear out. He then immediately slammed it down, as a red aura began to surround him. "Are you having enough fun, comrade? Then let us add a new flavour to things!"

Richard merely seethed back, before he then attacked Yoshiteru in front, as he was being countered by slow, yet powerful blows that knocked his blades away with each parry. Noticing the many openings that his parries left Richard in, he immediately spun around and swung his shaku baton up, as the tip slammed into Richard's abdomen, causing him to gag in pain, being sent up into the air. Yoshiteru then immediately turned the shaku baton into a bow, as he fired off a series of arrows that pushed Richard higher into the air, before finishing off with a spear right into the centre of Richard's abdomen. Richard gagged much more harder this time, as the spear actually managed to injure him, before he was sent flying with a flick of Yoshiteru's weapon.

Richard recovered back onto his feet with a leap, as he was groaning in pain, clutching his wound with one hand, as some blood leaked from the hole in his armour, as Yoshiteru's red aura soon faded away. However, Yoshiteru immediately drew his bow, as he nocked a arrow of red energy, as a large revolving roulette wheel appeared in front of him, with 8 sections that have a empty section in the inner parts. As the wheel spun, he soon shot a arrow through the segment linked to a blue section with the golden symbol of a turtle. As soon as the arrow of energy passed through the section, a ring of ice appeared in front of Yoshiteru, as it pulsed brighter and brighter, before exploding into a dome of ice that encased both of them, as Richard is struck with a heavy chill, while Yoshiteru seemed to be unaffected, an aura of ice appearing around his body this time.

Luckily for him, the ice managed to freeze the wound, enough to stem the blood loss from the wound, allowing him to fight properly again. Although, the ice managed to make him more sluggish, as he tried to charge at Yoshiteru, who easily evaded his slowed strikes. Yoshiteru then immediately equipped the spear, as he thrust at Richard, catching him with the tip, as he spun Richard around, sending him flying into one of the wooden supports, as he landed down on the ground with a grunt of pain, slowly getting up.

"Oh, comrade, do you desire the means to protect those you care about?" Yoshiteru spoke, as he placed his shaku on his waist, putting his arms out in a pose of glory. "If you do, then seek them! Seethe... thirst... long for them! Only then will you be able to achieve it."

"I... I will not lose to you... Not to the likes of you...!" Richard roared, as his blades began to spark with elemental energy. "You can't possibly be the one to bring me down... I refuse to lose... I cannot lose... I CANNOT!"

Richard then screamed with rage, as his blades were encased with light and dark energy. Yoshiteru merely picked up his shaku, before he then raised his shaku baton, before he then slammed the tip of it into the ground again. However, instead of being enveloped by some sort of aura, Yoshiteru appeared behind Richard, as if he teleported with that single action. A moment of silence passed, as Yoshiteru placed his shaku baton down, as he clapped his hands together. Richard, who charged at a non-existent target, immediately stopped his charge, as he was surprised at how Yoshiteru vanished from his sight so easily.

"I'm afraid, comrade... As interesting as this fight has been... You have been truly defeated." Yoshiteru said, as Richard slowly turned around with a expression of anger. "I have seen for myself your resolve. And although you are as strong as they have claimed, to have managed to fight so full with power and spirit after taking so many blows from me... You are truly worthy of my interest. But this battle is over."

"Worthy of your interest!? Don't fuck with me-" Richard roared, before he was cut off by the feeling of a blade clashing against his body. "...Ha?"

After that first feeling of being attacked, pain began to assault Richard's body all over, as he felt countless blades stabbed into him, spears pierced through his body, and arrows embedding themselves in his body. With such magnitudes of pain, Richard screamed in agony, as his blades fell out of his hands, and he fell onto his knees, as his armour shattered to thousands of pieces, before he then fell down completely, as his expression was one of pain.

"I know why you haven't truly defeated me, if the rumours speak of how armies would fall under you." Yoshiteru continued, as he continued to walk to the edge of the temple, as he gazed upon the fields that lie in front of it. "It has been so long since I had to truly use my power to match you in combat. Your moves are predictable, yet even so, they would be still difficult to defend against, because of how each strike leaves little to no delay behind them. It is as if you have mastered your own style of swordsmanship, from your own experiences, refined it to be on par with the most skilled of styles. As the 'Sword Shogun', you have my deep respect for fighting me with such an art."

Yoshiteru then heard Richard's groaning, as he turned around, to see that Richard was slowly standing up, as he clenched the blades in his hands, swaying on his feet slightly, as if he was still weak from the blows he was dealt, but his eyes showed an unyielding spirit, that he refused to stay down. His breathing was ragged, as he struggled to keep himself standing.

"So much for being defeated... huh?" Richard dryly chuckled. "You know better to underestimate your opponent, Yoshiteru. I won't go down so easily, no matter what. If I am going to go down... It's going to be in a clash... A clash where I have given all I got..."

Richard then poured his energy into his blades, as they flared with more energy than before, as the swords were glowing almost strong enough to illuminate and shadow the entire area with the purple and golden lights surrounding his blades.

Yoshiteru then placed his shaku baton in his hand, before he then nodded. "Very well, if that is what you wish, comrade." Yoshiteru agreed with a smile of passion. "Then I will give you everything I have, in respect of your determination to defeat me."

He then threw his shaku baton up, as it glowed brightly, before it rained down weapons all around them, as Yoshiteru immediately picked up a katana and a longspear in his hands.

Richard then let out a war-cry, as he charged at Yoshiteru, as both of them clashed with their weapons, before Yoshiteru discarded his weapons, immediately shifting to a bow, as he nocked several arrows aimed right at Richard, forcing him back. Yoshiteru then swiped his hands over, collecting a bundle of spears in each hands, as he slashed at Richard with them, with the dual-bladed warrior smashing the weapons from harm's way. Yoshiteru then immediately formed the spears into two long snake-like whips, as he slammed them right at Richard. Afterwards, he then let the spears separate from each other, before he then threw them at Richard, as they exploded into red pillars of light.

However, amidst the series of red pillars, Richard rushed right out of it, catching the emperor by surprise, as he laid slash upon slash with his twin blades, before he then created a spinning cyclone of fire and ice from a revolving strike. He then sent Yoshiteru right into the air, as he assualted him with the elements of wind and earth, before then doing a cross-slash of rainbow energy that blasted Yoshiteru back.

Richard then fell to the ground on his feet, as he was panting heavily, already using most of his remaining strength in that one attack. Yoshiteru hit the wall of the temple, as he landed back down on the ground, slumped down, seemingly defeated. After a moment, Yoshiteru slowly stood up, before he then laughed again.

"Hahaha, magnificent! Truly, I am impressed by your own strength, comrade." Yoshiteru told Richard with a pleased tone. "I have truly found someone worthy of my title as shogun."

Richard chuckled weakly back, before he then fell onto his bottom, as his expression changed into one of sorrow.

"Even when I have tried my best... I still couldn't best you, Yoshiteru." Richard answered back, having calmed down significantly after his previous rants. "I'm truly humbled to have fought you as myself."

"Ah. But... Comrade, I know why you haven't bested me." Yoshiteru replied. "It's because you have been holding back against me, that you held back to avoid killing me. Is that not the truth?"

Richard let the silence set in for a while, before he slowly nodded. "Yes... I did not truly hate you, Yoshiteru Ashikaga." Richard solemnly answered back. "Even when I spewed such vile words... Cursing your name, I did not truly show any true malice towards you. In fact, the only feeling I have towards you, is envy."

"How so?" Yoshiteru answered back.

"I envy your power, Yoshiteru. And the position that your power associates with." Richard responded with a sigh. "It's no wonder that someone as passionate about battle would find your life to truly be a bore. But even so... I envy you, because you have the power that you need to fulfil your ideals... Yet you have no-one to share such ideals with. Me, however... It's quite the opposite."

Richard then clenched his fists. "I wanted power, because it's not the reason that I exist, but the reason that fulfils my ideals..." Richard continued. "I wanted power, so that I could be strong enough to protect those I care about. It doesn't matter how strong I have to be, I will do everything I can to achieve it, as long it does not come at the cost of things that I will come to regret in the future. And yet... Even with how strong I am... It's still not enough... It's never enough..."

Richard then raised his head, as he looked Yoshiteru right in the eyes. "Is it not the truest form of irony? The way that we have opposing desires...?" Richard answered back. "You, the god-like emperor who maintains this country, desires friends that will be able to be by your side and care for you, while I desire power to protect my friends, as someone who is still too weak to save everyone I care about... It's truly laughable how we desire the things that we specialise from each other, because it's the one thing we lack."

Yoshiteru then smiled, before he then walked over to Richard, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "So that is why your heart is so clouded and pained." He told Richard. "Your pain stems from how you are unable to protect your friends, because of the many threats that come towards them, each stronger than the last. You are afraid of losing them, because you are not strong enough to protect them, or you have no capability to achieve it."

Richard bowed his head in silence. "That is right... As someone who works to protect others... I am stuck endlessly trying to make things right for everyone..." He answered back. "Peace is merely a consensual ceasefire... As there is no eternal war, there is no eternal peace. Those who claim such things are either too idealistic, or they don't know the cruel truth about the world. Peaces exist to be eventually dissolved, whether it is by the evil of man's heart, or the irony of fate and destiny. I detest war, because it is something that destroys what people strive for, and yet it must exist, for its the reason why people unite with each other... It is a unbending law of this world... no, the entirety of existence..."

Yoshiteru then sheathed his shaku baton, as he turned around. "Then I decree for you, comrade..." Yoshiteru said. "Use that very painful desire to fuel your ambition to grow yet stronger. As I have said, if you desire, then you must seek your own path to your own strength. Treat all those in your path as respectful equals, for the summit of strength is a lonely peak. If you truly desire power for the sake of protecting those you cherish, then you must be prepared to weather all trials that come your way, young one."

Richard slowly got up, before he then nodded gently. "I won't falter in such adveristy, Yoshiteru Ashikaga..." Richard answered back, as he turned to leave. "And thank you... After having poured out my own heart... I feel much more clearer and calm... Maybe the reason I went to this fight... Is to free myself of my own burdens, if only temporarily."

Yoshiteru laughed again, as Richard left the temple alone, continuing along his journey across the lands.


	3. Chapter 3

Unmei Force: Another Link

Chapter Demo: Enter Charlemagne of the Twelve Paladins!

A/N: This will be the first chapter in any story regarding the Unmei Force that will be done in 1st person view of a character. Hope it'll add some interesting commentary for the story.

* * *

 _In the virtual world created by the Moon CELL..._

 _Richard's POV..._

How long has has it been...?

It's been a long time since I have came to this world. And now, I find out that there has been some sort of threat growing here. And here I thought that the Umbral Star was the end of it all... After that sly bastard Archimedes almost ruined the world created by the Moon CELL, thanks to some sort of annoying situation. Only a few months out of it, and the Moon CELL calls for my help.

Then again, the Moon CELL, whatever sentient parts of its own mind that it has, was quite clever to summon us to this world again. And this time, there is no forced entry. Having to be a goddamn substitute to Hakuno Kishinami's body is quite annoying, as well as Gus and Elma having taken the role of mind and soul. We kind of fought each other under the influence of having our memories wiped.

But these kind of things never stick. We got our memories back after beating each other senseless a few times over, and we managed to find out who the true enemy was, as well as free Altera like Hakuno's soul would have. She still remains in this world to this day, and her current state is unknown to us, as she was somehow reborn into this world, with only her memories intact.

I brought with me the typical gang who was dragged into this mess with us. Velouria, Gunther, Gus, Reisen, Sanae, Corrin, Elma, and Meiling. The others were converted into servants for either of us, with me having Velouria and Reisen, while Gus had Gunther and Meiling, and Elma had Sanae and Corrin. They had their memories wiped as a unfortunate coincidence.

Heh, I wished. Anyway, enough dwelling in the past. Let's concentrate in the present, shall we?

I found myself spawned within a ancient Greek city, looking like that it is in its rare Golden Age, with thriving businesses and a lively atmospheres. Pantheons, decorative busts, gardens of fresh roses and other flowers, anything you would find a ancient Greek capital, it has it. No exceptions.

Still, I wonder how the hell Moon CELL managed to fix things up like this. I thought that these places were completely desolate, only having the buildings and terrain that would serve as the various battlefields. Doesn't mean I'm not glad that the Moon CELL was able to create true artificial life within these lands. It's something I expected from a magical super-powered AI who can make heroic historical figures appear on a Master's whim with little to no effort, given some conditions.

Artificial, as in that these people aren't really naturally born or made. They're basically homunculi made of flesh and blood, but their personalities are kind of akin to self-improving AI in some game-world scenarios. This place is actually a part of a large dimension, known as the SE-RA-PH, the Sea of Spiritons. This dimension was a virtual world, built by the supercomputer known as the Moon CELL, named appropriately by its place inside the Moon of the world.

Expert hackers, known as Wizards, support the integrity of SE-RA-PH, and so do the many AI entities that are minor adjutants in dealing with the maintenance of this little world, constructed from parts of the Moon CELL's near-endless memory banks. And there is one more group who also share the same job, as well as having another purpose. Heroic Spirits, figures of history and legends, brought into digital life as scholars and warriors. They are quite unique, as there is never two Heroic Spirits who share the same historical being.

We fought before in this place, for the sake of the Moon CELL, which was under threat by the Umbral Star, a being of malevolent destruction. It tried to destroy the world that the Moon CELL created, and by inclusion, us. Too bad that it's opponents were people who are basically outsiders of the system, and thus aren't restraints by the various guidelines and 'rules'.

For the fact is... In this world, I, Gus and Elma are classified as a entirely new type of being. A Master-Servant: Someone who is under the identity of Master, but has so much power that even with all the contracts to the Heroic Servants, they are on par with said Heroic Servants themselves. Considering that we're more powerful than the system expects... That's how the class is born, I guess.

Master-Servants like us are given the boon of Command Seals like the rest of the Masters, and we also get the abilities that would often come with a Servant. Ability enhancement, Noble Phantasms, you name it, we got our own set of skills to equate to that of Heroic Servants. But that doesn't mean that these boons come without any conditions. Using Command Seals would drastically reduce our own combat power for a long temporary period, because said Seals are a symbol of our power, and we're affected by anti-Heroic Servant weapons and skills as it usually does to other Heroic Servants.

Regardless, having this kind of class, it's already a boon on its own, since the demerits are the logical consequences of trying to merge Master and Servant systems into one being. Means that I can easily smash Heroic Servants myself if my own Servants can't do the job. And trust me, there is nothing more exhilarating than smashing a Heroic Servant right into the ground and leaving them in the dust with your own strength.

Hm...? Someone is coming towards us.

When the person came into view, I was greeted by a sight that I thought that I would never see. Dear Altera, shrunken down to the size of a small child, and the physique of one. With a cute voice and a cute face, as well as a adorable miniaturisation of her clothes, she is a certified chibi, or in much more... perverse terms, a loli. Not good for someone like me, who border the definition of a closet lolicon, as my love for cuteness is one of my fatal emotional flaws.

"Hey! Hey! It's you, Elma!" The smaller Altera called out to Elma. "It's so nice to see you again! The city's so full of life!"

Looking at her smile, so carefree and innocent, makes heartstrings in me tighten in such adoration of cuteness, as I try my best to hide it. Wouldn't want Altera to lose her respect of me as a proper Master-Servant, wouldn't I?

Elma merely walked over, as she hugged Altera tightly, surprising the former Titan a little. "Thank you, Altera. I feel the same for you." She replied with a warm smile.

Both of them embraced in a friendly long-lasting hug, as a sign of reunion. It warms my heart to see such a thing, truly.

Speaking of which, by 'full of life', she refers to how the world of SE-RA-PH is populated by humans and artificial beings. Remember, this world is set within the second timeline of the Fate fandom, known as the Extra Timeline. Humanity sort of fled to this world, as the Earth in this timeline is in the shit-hole, and that's underestimating the damage.

Place isn't quite as filled with people as it did with the typical modern world, but it passes for having a good culture and society. In time, this world will thrive into a true world of living beings, with countries and communities, under the watchful eye of the Moon CELL, who peacefully observes them, and providing aid like a benevolent goddess of prosperity.

Benevolent would be quite fitting for the Moon CELL's main personality, because it actually gave us a chance to save Altera. And that's why she's a new person entirely, with this cute appearance of hers.

"How is Nero these days?" I ask her with a jovial tone, before I add a teasing smile. "I'm quite confident that she longs for my love-filled embrace?"

"Yes... I should take you back to meet them. They miss you and Gus quite a lot." Altera responded to me. "They might get quite worried if they find that you have come back, but haven't immediately visited them."

"True enough. The world has changed a lot then?" I asked her calmly.

"Yes, I don't think that you'll be freely able to teleport to our home bases, as their places have changed with the development of the world." Altera answered my question. "It would be best if I guided you to where they would be."

"Lead the way, Altera." Gus told Altera. "We'll make sure that you're safe with us."

"It will be my duty to protect my allies at this kind of unknown world." Reisen added as well.

Altera, having been calmed by the words of my friends, immediately nodded, as she guided us through the streets of the virtual Greek City.

The journey wasn't quite eventful, as we went through the gates, where guards were stationed, before we continued through a stretch of forest.

Well, almost without any event... Until we reached a certain place, a small clearing that had shallow lakes all around us, as well as marble archways surrounding us.

"Huh...? I don't remember this place." Altera told us.

"You don't know this place...? Have you not explored the entirety of the new world, Altera?" Gunther inquired.

Suddenly, Velouria jolts, as she seemed to have felt a certain presence. She immediately summoned her own weapon as a Servant, long blood-red with golden lines on the blades. "I smell enemies nearby!"

Heeding Velouria's warning, I turn immediately towards the direction she was facing the danger at, as the source of alarm was visible in front of us. A large group of black and purple humanoid robots with a flat red glowing face, and a standard digital shortsword in their hands.

"Attack Programs...!? But why are they here..?" Altera exclaimed with shock.

"Strange how they have spawned here... And they don't seem like that they're not hostile to us." Sanae said, as she summoned her golden staff.

I smirk. This is quite an interesting development. Not even a few hours in this place, and a event related to the situation happening in this world appears before me. I might get some answers about what the hell is happening around here, as soon as I dismantle these robotic mooks.

"Let us take care of it. You don't seem like that you have enough Prana or power to maintain your full form, Altera." I warn Altera, as I immediately materialise my twin blades.

I then dart towards one of the Attack Program groups, as I let out a cry, as I do a series of wide cleaving strikes that easily cut the weak soldier-like programs into several pieces, as everyone takes my initial assault as a sign to engage the enemy.

Everyone begins to fight the Attack Programs, but strangely, the more of them we try to kill, the more appear... And what's more, is that their individual strength is growing... Something is very wrong here... Attack Programs don't come in progressively difficult waves. This smells of manipulation.

I immediately use a series of strikes to destroy another group, as they seem to have weathered a few of my blows, before falling. And I turn, seeing that my allies are still fighting against the army of Attack Programs, as they seem to be at a stalemate.

"This is annoying." I mutter to myself, as I feel quite irritated. "Looks like calling the big guns is the only option here. With Nero powered up to her maximum potential, she'll easily slaughter these annoying pests."

I raise my right hand, as my Command Seal Mark appears, as it is a trinity of golden swords, with two crossed over in a perpendicular manner, and the third being slotted straight through the intersection of the other two blades.

"By my authority, I summon thee... Saber!" I declare, as I pour my magic into the Command Seal Mark, as the left sword immediately becomes dull without any glow.

After a while, I looked around for Nero, as I expected that the Command would have brought her here. But wherever I look, I see nothing.

"What kind of joke is this...?" I snarl. "The Command Seal was consumed, and I see not a single shadow of Nero... Where the fuck is she...!?"

Before I could make any other curses or complaints, I notice a highly powerful magical signature approaching us, as I turn towards the direction it was coming from, to see who the newcomer was. It could be Nero... Or it could be someone else... Who knows?

I watched as large blue trails slashed through the surrounding Attack Programs, as there were flashes of someone dashing by, before the person appeared right in front of me, as a man. A young man with black and white hair and blue eyes. His attire consists mainly of a black and white tunic with blue accents, black pants, thigh-high armoured boots, and a short white cape with a black edge. His left arm has a gauntlet, and he wears a set of futuristic white faulds at his waist. A sword Scabbard hangs at his left side, and a long red mark coat his right gloved arm.

"Hey, you doing all right?" He asks me in a carefree manner.

"So you're the Heroic Spirit that I might have summoned to my side then...?" I asked back, taking some interest in this newcomer. "Tell me of your True Name, Saber. I am the one who have summoned you here, so I request it."

In response, the stranger scratches the top of his head with a hint of embarrassment. "Yep, looks like you're the one who summoned me." He responded back. "I'm like, you know, one of the rogue Servants... I think."

"Fair enough. So you are a entirely new servant. As long as you will fight for my sake, I will not ask anymore, Saber." I tell him back. "I order you to defeat the Attack Programs and free my allies from the stalemate with the enemy forces."

"All right, here we go! Witness the awesomeness!" The young warrior answered back, as he drew his blade once again, before charging into the fray. "Before you do that, could you call up the Regalia?"

"As you wish." I respond, as I immediately summon the Regalia, as the ring of red appears on my finger. "Don't disappoint me, Saber."

"Hoo-yeah! Now's my turn! But don't worry, your turn will... never come around again!" He said, as he taunts the Attack Programs, despite such a interesting gesture being pointless against the mindless minions.

Hey... He reminds me of several parts of myself. He seems to be a very interesting servant. So I watched... As he made a dance of death on his enemies. I watched as he thrust his sword into the ground, causing a eruption of blue and red energy pulses from underneath the ground to shake the Attack Programs, before he then slammed his sword down again, as large earthen spikes set within a base of magma rock appeared before him. With a single blow, he shattered the earth spikes, as they transformed into miniature meteorites that spread forward and took out more and more of the hostile Attack Programs.

Soon, the Aggressors, which are far more advanced versions of Attack Programs, made to act as the 'captains' of the Attack Programs, as defenders or attackers, and they seem to be aiming for my new Servant. I can't have that, unfortunately.

"Saber... It looks like there are some much more powerful opponents in your way. How about I show you what I can do." I tell him.

"Woah, you can fight? But I thought that you're a Master!" He asked back, confused as to what is going on.

I can't blame him, he doesn't know about Master-Servants after all.

I immediately dash forward, meeting the larger Aggressors in battle, as I slice and strike at them without mercy, parrying every blow they try to make without much ease, before I thrust my blades through one, terminating it completely.

And I soon hear and feel the power of magic charging up, as I find the Saber summoning a set of twelve floating pikes, with wing-like attachments on one end, and a curved guard on the middle of one end. Six of them were white and blue, while the other six where black and red. With a flick of his blade, they pointed themselves at the enemies in front of them, before firing off a series of curvy blasts of varying colours, like a festival of colours, as they pierced through the Attack Programs, annihilating them with frightening efficiency.

Soon, the heavier forms of the Aggressors appear, as they seem to be the more elite of these guardians, being more of a giant and thus, just as hard to beat.

"There's no end to them... Let's just take care of them all at once with my Noble Phantasm." Saber told me.

"Very well, I order you to unleash your Noble Phantasm, Saber." I command him, as he immediately charges up with his internal prana, for the ultimate skill that is the Noble Phantasm of his, as he rose his sword to the sky, with the prana swirling around him like a small cyclone that shields him from the enemies.

"Let's go!" He said, as he immediately converted this place into a Reality Marble, one of clear blue ground made of cubic sections, as he immediately jumps up, as wings of pure blue energy appear on his back, before they glow, as all 12 of his pikes appear, as they fold into another set of wings, before the final set of wings, large wings of blue feathers appear from the light wings from before, as they flap majestically.

He raises his blade, as energy of various colours gather on his blade. "Carve your legends into this blade to prove my Kingly heroics!" He declared, as the energy swirls into his blade, forming a massive beam of light from it that goes above even the heavens, as the pikes immediately float forward, as they glow with the same energy. " **Joyeuse Ordre!** "

With the declaration of the NP's name, he points his blade forward, as it fires off a massive fuck-off laser right at the entire battlefield of Attack Programs, as it vaporises most of the enemies, before the pikes fire off their own coloured beams, which bombard the entire area of any survivors.

When the Reality Marble faded away, everyone was shocked that the enemies were all gone, and they turned to the new Saber with expressions of awe, as he casually sheathes his blade.

"Cool, looks like I did pretty good at my first fight. Hey, are you guys OK!?" He calls out to my friends.

"Y-Yes. Of course." Gus stutters, as he doesn't even know how to express such feelings of awe, of course. "Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem!" He joyously answers back, before turning to me. "I'm sure you have questions, Master. We'll get to them."

"Of course, but before we go on, I think that it's only fair that we introduce each other." I tell him, as I place a hand over my chest a sign of elegance. "I am Richard Liu, one of the Master-Servants who were involved in the Moon CELL's Holy Grail War. My friends will introduce themselves in time, but the only ones you need to know is Gus and Elma, who are in the same class as me. I am a Saber, like you, whatever surprise it may be to you."

"Nice to meet you, Richard. I am Charlemagne." Saber introduces himself before me, allowing me to know his name at the very least. "You look like that you don't care about secrecy and all that stuff. I'm the Master of SE-RA-PH. Also, call me Charlie. I mean, call me whatever you wish, but not by the other name I'm famous by. I prefer not to be called by it, since it's kind of a heavy name."

Charlemagne, huh... Also known as Charles the Great, the Holy Roman Emperor and King of Europe for some time. Interesting how he's now a Heroic Spirit.

"Do not worry. Names are truly a burden for some, and we'll respect that. If you wish to be called a bastard yourself, then we will do so willingly for your sake." I joke in response. "So, Charlie. What shall we do now?"

"Let's take you to safety, and then we got a few things to talk about." Charlemagne told me.

Before I could make a reply, Altera suddenly looked up to the sky, as if she was being mesmerised by something, as everyone turned to her.

"Hmm? What's up, little lady?" Charlemagne asked Altera.

"...It's calling." She told us in a ominous tone. "I see. It's calling me. I have to go. I'm sorry, Richard, Elma, Gus, everyone... I really have to go. You won't have to worry about me."

"Hey, wait a minute, WHO'S calling you?" I ask back.

But she doesn't reply at all, as she immediately sprinted out the area with inhuman speed. Guess just because she ain't big enough to fight, doesn't mean that she's like a normal girl at all.

"Did she just get summoned by the other side? That's rough..." I overhear Charlemagne saying with a worried tone.

"Other side? As in our future enemies?" Gus asked back.

"Well, yeah, probably, but let's say that we're not catching up to her anytime soon. But it's alright, I think 'he' just wanted to talk to her." He responded back.

"I believe you." Elma answered back. "But what do we do?"

"First, we gotta head back to Rome. We might meet up with your Servants over there." Charlemagne said, before he smiled, putting a hand out. "So, I'm counting on you guys, especially you, Richard!"

I clasp his hand eagerly, as I feel that we gripped each other's hands tightly, as if we were both enthusiastic in youth.

And that... is how the second Moon CELL Holy Grail War came into being... Because we met a very eccentric youthful king.


End file.
